Harry Halliwell
by Clay19
Summary: Patty becomes pregnant with twins, but they both have different fathers. Penny wants to kill him because his father was a demon, but couldn't, so she bound his powers and left him at a orphanage. But the spell broke, because he was to powerful. He grows up, developing his powers, and going to Magical school. Meets Paige, grows up with her. They then meet their family.
1. Penny changes their lifes

_Patty looked down at her beautiful boy, her little Harry. With his emerald green eyes and dark black hair, he had a tan, which was rare. And then there was her beautiful baby girl, her darling Prue. With her green eyes and dark brown hair. Just then her mother walked into the room she saw her daughter holding her grand daughter and the that thing._

_"What is that still doing here?" Penny said angrily. Patty was shocked that her mother would say that to her own grandson. "Mother, this is your grandson! Why would you say something like that?" she questioned her. _

_"Why, because it isn't. Its a dangerous creature!" she said. Then she added, "You should kill it!" Patty stepped back with her child protecting it from her mother. "I can't believe you would say something like that?" trying not to cry, because her mother wants to kill her little boy. _

_"Mother he is the first boy in the Halliwell family in years. How could you say that?" Patty said. "Why its because we don't know what got you pregnant. Because it looked like your husband." Patty said angrily at her daughter for letting something like this happen. And ruining the Halliwell family. _

_"Now this is what we are going to do." she waited and then began again, "We are going to kill this creature." she commanded her daughter. When she saw her daughter start shaking her head no. She sighed because she was going to have to do something she didn't want to do._

_But it will help her in the end, she then used a memory erase spell. To get rid of the encounter with the creature, and ever giving birth to Prue's twin brother. And everything else about him. _

_"Thoughts _ Beliefs Ideas Truths Images All of these you hold onto tightly What I now mention you will release"

_She saw her daughter blink before saying "You should rest," moving to the door with a wrapped up bundle,. "I will let Victor in." As Penny and this thing were leaving, Prue started crying. "What's up baby girl." her mother said to her daughter. _

_She just hoped she was doing the right thing. As she walked across the street and kept walking until she was by the river. She was about to just throw the thing in, but just as she was about to. She saw his eyes, they were so beautiful. 'With eyes like that, you could get a girl to do anything!' she thought._

_"What am I thinking I can't do this. But I can't bring him back. It would ruin her daughter's life." she said out loud. She tried to think of something to do. 'I will bind his powers.' she thought, while smiling at her self. _

_ "____I take your hands_ _in mine_ _And with this string_ _I will entwine_ _Your powers_ _I'll forever bind_ _From now until_ _the end of time"_

_She then went to the orphanage to set the kid down at the steps. And then left before somebody sees her. As she was leaving she didn't see the bind break, because there was a surge of power. And then the spell went away. Just in time because a women opened the door to see a newborn baby, on the steps, and nobody in site. But there was a name, Harry._

_"Well, welcome Harry." She then sighed, she hates when somebody gets pregnant. And decides to not keep there child, and let somebody else raise their child. Just as she was closing the door, Penny watched from in the shadows, watching a women pick up her grand child and take him in. Penny smiled at least he will be happy. _

_One year has passed, since Harry came to live at the orphanage. The nun sighed at the weired things that been happening. Things despairing, things moving in the air, things catching on fire, and a lot of other weired stuff. She was starting to think this place was cursed, while a smiling one year old Harry watched it happening. _

_Twenty-eight years later Harry was walking to his and Paige's apartment, in the city. "Paige I'm home." Harry called out. He closed the door and when he turned around he felt somebody jump on him. Paige smiled down at him as she wrapped her legs around him. Harry looked into her brown eyes._

_He then leaned down and kissed her on the lips, which turned passionate quickly. "Ohhh," she moaned while grinding into his crotch. Making him groan, because his dick started getting hard. "I think we need to take this to the bedroom." he said to her. _

_Paige just nodded her head to that. Harry wrapped his hands around her ass, while squeezing her bubble ass. "Mmm," she moaned. He laid her down onto the bed, while laying kisses down her neck, right to her blouse. He started opening the buttons and pulled it off. _

_Harry reached around her and unsnapped her bra, releasing her D-cup breasts, that were nice and firm. With nipples that were hard, and a light pink color. He started squeezing her breasts, "Yes, More!" she whimpered. He then started twisting her nipples, making her body arch up. "God, you really known my body." she said._

_"Yeah, I do." while slowly trailing my hand down to her pussy, but not touching her. When she tried to take my hand and move it to her wet pussy. He grabbed her hands and then put them above her head. So she couldn't use them. He then started back where he was, "Please don't tease me!" she whimpered._

_"Why not, its so much fun." he laughed. Watching her glare at him, it was just to funny. Especially because she couldn't use her powers, to get out of it. Harry runs his fingers along her pussy, but still not touching her. He watched as she tried to move her hips to get him to sink his fingers inside her._

_"If you don't stop, I will not pleasure you!" he says. Paige looks at him, "You wouldn't?" and when he nodded his head, she glared, but did as he said. Harry smirked, "That's more like it." before pushing two fingers inside her. _

_"Yes!" she cried out. He started pushing them in faster, and then drawing them out slowly. "Oh, mmm. Don't stop." she moaned. Paige watched as he lowered his head down to her pussy. Harry looked down at her wet pussy. Before licking it, "Yes, more. Don't stop." _

_Paige moaned as she felt Harry's hot tongue circle her clit before he pushed his tongue enter her moist entrance. Harry graped her inner thighs to keep them spread apart and trailed his tongue on the inside of the gorgeous woman as she felt his tongue in her wet insides. "Oh, God Yes!" she moans._

_Harry licked into Paige's pussy while she graped her left breast and fondled it at the same time as his tongue dragged against her walls to taste her wetness. Paige fondled her breast as her finger rubbed her clit slowly and delicately to increase her chances of releasing her fluids onto his tongue. The male's tongue moved sideways inside his lover as she moaned in response and gave him more to taste as she played with her clit before she used her index and middle finger to spread her folds apart more so as to tease herself and it worked as she turned wetter than she was a second ago thanks to the combined efforts of her fingering and Harry's tongue licking vastly into her warmth._

Harry moved his hands closer to Paige's warmth and replaced her hands as he spread the folds apart while Paige moaned louder and gripped both her large breasts to rub them together. Paige's pussy juice seeped onto Harry's raging tongue while he licked her. While it aroused herself even more by toying with her nice size mounds and soon she felt herself about to fully release her inner fluids into his awaiting mouth.

Harry rubbed his fingers on her folds at the same time he licked into the moist area to tease the beautiful witch that was laying down he moved his hands under her to grip her firm and round ass to grope it as she bit her lip while still playing with her tits. Paige let out a loud moan as she squeezed her breasts as hard as she could and her inner fluids came streaming out of her womanhood into his waiting mouth, where he hungrily licked the delicious fluids that poured onto his tongue. he cleaned Paige's pussy clean until it there was none left. "Paige, you taste amazing!."

He then moved up her body, kissing and sucking on her skin, until he reached her breasts. Before taking her left breast into his mouth, lovely sucking on it like a new born baby.

_Harry waited on bated breath for her pain to subside. He kissed her all over her face to distract her from the pain. A minute or two later, she tightened her hold on his neck shifting against him slightly sliding more of him into her, her pain subsiding. He took this as a signal from her to proceed. _

_Gripping the mattress on either side of her, Harry groaned when he finally buried himself fully into her. He felt dizzy with desire and pleasure. Never before had his body felt so warm and free. It was a different experience from being drunk. He was more aware of anything. He was aware of his own fired nerves as well as Paige's body beneath his._

He took this moment to feel her about him. To feel her warmth. She shifted against him, her mounting desire alerting him to her needs as well as his own. Taking in a deep breath, he pulled back until he was almost free of her before pushing back in. Her reaction en flamed him, her mouth was open as sounds escaped her that he thought wasn't possible from her. They were moans of pure pleasure.

Spurred on, he began to thrust in and out of her creating a rhythm that was pleasurable for them both. After a few thrusts, she began to move with him meeting him for every thrust. Eventually as he became more apt at their union, she leaned her head up and kissed him with an opened mouth kiss. While they were exchanged such kisses, groaning and moaning, he continued to thrust against her gradually picking up speed.

Sweat covered their bodies and he could feel his arms shake slightly from exertion. Within him, he felt both of their pleasure mount, climbing higher and higher soaring above the highest of clouds.

Gripping her hips in his hands as she gripped his shoulders, he met her hips roughly pushing against her. She came against him, arching her back against the mattress her mouth was open as she let out a cry, her emerald eyes were wild and unfocused. He felt her nails dig into the skin of his back as he too came with her. His body shaking, he tried his best to keep himself up as tremors racked his body.

When it subsided, he fell against her breathing heavily. He could feel her emotions and how relaxed and content she felt. Tiredly blinking, Harry pulled out from her causing her to gasp slightly, rolling to his side, he collapsed beside her. Paige then rolled on top of him ready for another go. Harry flipped her, over on her back, not giving her a chance to protest, then he sheathed himself into her.

"Mmmm...d-dont stop Harry, I-I want all of you inside me, don't hold back, make-love ro me as hard and fast as you can I-I'll only enjoy aaaah!" Moaned Paige loudly, cut of mid sentence by the thrust into her womanhood."Paige you are...so tight!" Said Harry, gritting his teeth in pleasure while trying to stop himself from coming right there and then. Her velvety walls always held his pole like a vice grip and he almost came every time he penetrated her.

"Harry aaah...mnnnnn!" she cried out, her body spasmic sporadically from head to toe in orgasmic bliss, her legs firmly locked around the Harry's waist and her nails digging into his back painfully.. Eragon gritted his teeth in pain and pleasure, her nails on his back and pleasure from her fluttering walls, trying to milk him dry of his seed.

It took everything Harry had not to cum right there and then, but his legendary stamina and will power pulled through in the end."That was...amazing." Said Paige softly and breathlessly, cupping her his face lovingly with her soft hands.

_Harry rolled over he was still painfully hard. She rolled over and saw that his cock was still hard and it was so huge, Paige licked her lips subconsciously in surprise, she still was surprised every time she saw it. She gently grasped it loosely with both hands and started licking the head like a lollipop. Once she'd gotten a good taste she placed the head into her mouth, her tongue still working the head. _

_She waited till a decent amount of saliva had built up within her mouth before leaning forward and curling her lips back. Spit cascaded freely down his lengths before she started spreading it around with her hands. Leaning back again she tried pushing another few inches into her mouth. Finding it easier than she thought it would be she kept sinking lower and lower. _

She almost purred as his hand reached down and started massaging her scalp. His voice cut through her thoughts. "God you're good, you're doing such a great job, Paige." He praised. He let out a surprised groan a second later as she started working even harder. He was going to force her head down just a second prior, but she did it herself it seemed.

"Almost there. You're doing perfect, keep it up." He encouraged, grinning to himself as he heard her moan like she was the one being pleasured. It wasn't long before her skillful mouth brought about his release. "I'm cumming, I love you." he said breathing very hard from that amazing blow job. He never felt any of the woman give him this amazing of a blow job.

_She felt a huge wave of his hot cum pour down her throat. She made sure to keep eye contact with him as she drank it all. Swallowing as fast as she could, her own orgasm took her completely by surprise and almost made her fail. Swallowing as fast as she could to catch up she unknowingly coaxed more cum from his balls with the added sensation. But it kept on coming making her miss a lot of it because it was to much. _

_Harry was panting by the time his climax finally died down, "My God Paige, that felt amazing." With the little strength he had left, he drew her close to him her head resting on his chest where she could hear his pounding heart beat and he could feel hers against his own body. Dragging the covers over them, he glanced down at her lightly stroking her long brown tresses the silky feeling of her hair similar to the silky feeling of her skin and yet different. They soon feel asleep._


	2. Harry meets the Halliwell sisters

Paige opened her eyes to see Harry, with his black hair, muscular body, toned abs. She saw a phoenix tattoo over his chest. When she asked him, he said he always had it. "Harry, wake up I have to get to the Magical school." she said, kissing him on the lips.

"No, I don't wan to!" he said stubbornly. Paige just smirked, running her hands down his chest to his hard cock. She slowly started to stroke him. "Hmmm." he groaned. She then sped up her stroking, she then used her other hand to stroke his balls.

'Now he will get up when I stop.' just as she was about to get up. Harry graped her hand. "What do you think you are doing? You just can't leave me hanging." he said. Paige smiled, "Well lets take this to the bathroom." Paige said. Getting up and swaying her hips to get him to follow her.

Harry followed her inside, and moved up behind her and whispered into her ear. "God, I need to be in you now" he groaned. "Your wish is my command." she said as he pushed his member into her twat.

"Oh fucking god" she moaned as she was split apart.

"Like that, just wait I am only getting started" Harry said as he began pumping away.

Paige was doing her best gripping the shower wall just so she wouldn't fall down. Harry was working wonders on her and she could barely stand it. She had amazing time with Harry, with him ramming his shaft over and over again.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, just keep fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, keep on fucking me" she crooned.

"Such a pretty cunt you have Paige, you are so tight too. Who'd ever thought you'd be so tight. I guess you're just gifted, huh?" he asked.

"Yes, gifted, only for you" she groaned as her orgasm washed over her.

"Yes, just for me bitch. You're mine. I claimed you so long ago. This cunt is my property" Harry said as one of his hands fingered her clit.

"OH GOD, AGAIN!" she moaned as another orgasm washed over her.

"Shit, you are so fucking sensitive. I don't even have to do much to get you off. You're are such an easy slut" Paige chuckled as he continued pounding in and out her.

She was panting heavily still trying to recover from her latest surge, but he wasn't giving her any leeway at all. He was pumping in and out of her a good pace, which kept her in a state of constant pleasure. She could feel herself letting loose several mini orgasms.

"So good, I love the feel of your twat hugging my cock so tightly" Harry said.

Paige moaned as she felt Harry assault her chest with his eager mouth. This only caused more min orgasms to detonate within her. She could feel his teeth graze her flesh as his mouth latched onto her nipple and sucked it like an infant. Then he would pull away and lick her entire breast avoiding her nipple and do the same with the other. It thrilled her and annoyed her at the same time.

Harry loved playing with her because she was such a willing bitch when in the bedroom. He kept up his licking and sucking on the her breasts always avoid the two hard peaks that begged for attention. He grinned as he heard the green eyed woman whimper and whine. He kept his thrusting since had yet to come and he was going to.

Soon he fired his load into Paige and she sighed as she let go of her tight hold she had on the shower walls. She slid to the floor panting not able to really move. She then felt Harry's hard cock against her head. 'I think I will give him a blow-job now.' she thought, before gently pushing into her mouth. She opened her mouth allowing entry. Soon she was nursing on Harry's phallus like a love sicked bitch. She then started to deep throat him in one go, "Holly shit, Paige you are amazing." he said.

She smiled at his praise as he was giving him a blow-job. Harry was gently thrusting in and out of her mouth going very fast. He wanted to savor her talented mouth letting her tongue slither all around his member. Shit, she knew how to use her tongue so well. He gently grabbed her head and massaged her scalp.

"So fucking good" he murmured.

Paige began humming a nameless tune to speed up things. She look up to see Harry, making him groan out loudly, which echoed against the tile walls as Prue's mouth was filled with his white hot seed. She gulped it down savoring it like a fine wine. She pulled a way slowing cleaning cum off along the way. She licked her lips and smiled.

"Delicious" She purred. Harry was panting heavily after the heavenly blow-job he had just gotten. She just an amazing mouth. They then cleaned one another up and headed back to the bedroom fresh and clean.

Paige went to the closet and picked out some skinny jeans, that showed of her bubble but. And a tight white t-shirt that showed off her D-cup breasts. "God, you already got me hard again." while grinding my dick against her ass, "Mmmm," she moaned. "I'm sorry, but I have to get ready for school."

Harry slipped on some black jeans and a tight fitting black muscular t-shirt. As he walked threw the park, he saw three beautiful women,'They look like sister.' he thought. But then he saw a demon appear in front of them. He saw the woman with black hair, but was really brown, through him to the ground.

The one with dark brown hair and green eyes. Was wearing dark blue pants, over her firm and round ass. And a white shirt over her E-cup breasts that were round and full. The next one had drown hair and brown eyes. Wearing a blue shirt over her DD-cup breasts, that were round. And had some tight fitting jeans over her tight round ass. The last had the same hair and eyes color. But she was wearing a skirt that was wrapped around her shapely ass. And had a tube top, showing her DD-cup breast that were round.

He got up and threw a fireball at them, but then one of the others flicked her hands, and the demon's fireball froze. Then the the one with blackish hair waved her hand and the fireball flew back and destroyed the demon. "Ahhh!" it screamed bursting into flames.

Just then a demon appeared behind them, throwing a energy ball, it was close. So Harry knew he had to interfere. Harry used his Electrokinesis to stop the energy ball and throw it back at him. "Nooo," e screamed. The women whipped their heads around to see a demon die by electricity.

They then see a man in his twenties, with short black hair, and shits and pants. Harry walked towards them, just to see them tense when he was about ten feet away from them. 'Its like they expect me to attack them.' he thought while smiling. "Hey, why are you smiling Demon." the women with very revealingly clothes.

"Demon, who said I was a demon?" Harry asked them. Making them look at each other. "So you are not a demon?" the one with blackish hair said. "No, I'm not a demon beautiful." he sid. She started to blush, "Oh, My God! He got Pure to blush." said the other women.

The other two started giggling at their sister. "Shut up Phoebe!" Prue said to her sister. "And who are you." Harry asked the last sister. "My name is Piper, you already heard that this is Prue, the oldest, and Phoebe the youngest." she smiled at the handsome man.

"So, how do we know you are not a demon?" Prue demanded. 'God she gets hot when she's in control.' he thought. "Well you know that Piper's powers can only freeze demons. So do it!" he said. Piper looked at her sister, seeing her nod. Piper flicked her hands up to freeze him. But he didn't because he was moving.

'What was that. Only Demons and evil witches would freeze. But I could fight it off.' he thought in his mind. "See he is not a demon." Phoebe said while filtering with him. 'I must have demon heritage.' he thought. "So what is your power?" he asked Phoebe.

"I don't think we should tell him that." Prue said to her sisters. "What's wrong, I already know you have Telekinesis and Piper has Molecular Immobillization." they stared at him with disbelief. "What, how do you know that?" Prue demanded.

"God Prue, you are so hot when you are all demanding." he grinned at her. Piper and Phoebe start crack up laughing. But when Prue sent them a glare they shut up. "Just tell me." she said. "Well, the reason I know about them. Is because I have those powers myself. So I should know what they are called." he said.


	3. They call the spirtis of their mother an

**"So how long have you know, what ever you are. Do you even know what you are?" Phoebe asked. Harry turned towards her, "Kinda!" he says. They look at him, "How can you not know what you are." Piper said. "Well, it's like this, I was droped off at the oprange. When I was not more than a couple of hours old." Harry told them.**

**"So that means my parents did not want me, because I have a witches power and I have a demon. So I don't know if my mother was the witch or demon and so goes same thing for my dad. Or if one of them is a regular human, and the other is part demon/witch." he says.**

**"What! You mean demon's and witches cane have kid's!" Piper says, dusgted. 'I could have gotten preganut with Jermey's kid.' she thought. "Well, don't sound so disgusted about it. Most of them don't plan to be with a demon. And the Elders don't help them." he says. **

**"You know about the Elders." Prue asked. "Every witch, Gypsy, Nymph, Valkyrie, Evil Witch, Warlock, Demon, mermaid and all the rest of them. Know about the Elders. But some don't get a whitlighter, because they are not important enough." Harry tell's them.**

**"So, what do the women do if they have a demon child." Phoebe askes. "Well they either give it up, kill it, raise it or they get taken." he said. "Huhh," the three of them gasp. Harry just nods his head, that it's true. "I know it's shocking, but its the truth."**

**Harry lets that sink into their brains. "So what did the demon do to be killed by the almightly Chramed Ones?" Harry askes. They have a shocked expression on their face. "What did you epect me to not notice that three beatiful women that are sisters are not the charmed ones!"**

**"Well I guess," Prue said. "Everybody knows about you, they talk about you in the macgical schools. And the whitelighters spread word about you to their charges." he says. "What?" Piper screamed. 'Man Leo is in big trouble.' Prue and Phoebe both thought.**

**"Well, the Whitelighters spread word to their charges, so bascially they are telling them that if they need help, they should go to you guys." "So lets get back to the magical schools." Prue said. "Well there are three of them, And there are locations all around the world to get there. And abonded kids go there, and sometimes familys." he says.**

**"So you are telling me that we could learn about all of this, in this school." Prue demdaned. Harry turns toward her and shakes his head, "No, they wanted you guys to grow up and learn as you grow. How do you think you got your powers. And our memories being taken away with your powers."**

**They were shocked, the people that were helping them. Bascailly made them targets and helpless. "That can't be true!" Piper said angrily. Her sisters have simthetic looks on their faces. "I'm sorry Piper. But It is, You think your grandma decdied to take away your powers and your memmories away. When you grew up with them."**

**"That would be like taking away, a part of your sleves away. And the Elders can erase memoires and take away your powers." He tell's them the truth. "Answer me this you have a whitlighter don't you?" Harry askes them. When they nodded their heads yes, he continues. **

**"This whitelighteer, pretende to be somebody else. And then saves your life, when it's in danger," they nod again. "They do that to get to know you. And for you to trust them." "That bastered." Piper screamed, flicking her hands, blowing up a tree.**

**"Woah, Piper what was that?" Phoebe asked. "I don't know!" she said shocked. "Well what ever it was, it was dangrours." Prue told her. "Prue don't say that," giving Prue a dirty look. "What?" Harry cuts her off. "Piper, its not dangerous. That power could save your sisters life. So how could it be dangerours?" he asks Prue. She couldn't answer, because she was wrong. It isn't dangerours, its powerful.**

**"Hey Harry. Do you want to come over to are house?" Phoebe asked. "Phoebe!" Prue hit her sister in the ribs. "Grr, Hey what's the big idea. Hitting me like that?" she asked her big sister. Prue just looked away. **

**"I would love to come over. And to prove my point we can call up your ancestors. Oh, and one more thing. Can I infite my friend over, she just loves, meeting new witches." Harry asles them. "Yeah sure she can come over." Piper said. 'I knew it, he's with somebody.' Prue thought. **

**"Pagie, I wanted to let you know that I met some witches. And they are inviting us over. So come to this address." I then tell her the address to Halliwell Manor. We get into Prue's car, and we drive to their house. When we step out of the car. "WOW, this place is amazing." Harry says. 'I think I have been here before.' he thought.**

**Harry just has that fleeing that he has been here before. "Come on in, I show you around." Phoebe told Harry. They go all over the place, from every room. From the basement to the attic. "knock, knock." their was somebody knocking at the door. **

**"I'll get it!'" Prue yelled. Walking to the door. When she opened it she saw, a young women. She wuld say a year younger than Phoebe. She had long brown hair and eyes. She was wearing a yellow shirt and green pants, that showed off her figyre. **

**"Hello you must be Paige." Prue said to her. "Yes, how do you know." she asks. "Well, Harry told us about you." Prue said. Paige nodded and followed her inside the house. The other two sisters and Harry come into the living room. **

**"Paige, let me introduced you to them. This is Phoebe," ponting to the hyper one. "This is Piper," pointing to the smiling oone. "And you already met Prue.' he told her. "Nice to meet you Poebe, Piper and Prue." going over to ech and shaking their hands. **

**"Well your just intime for dinner." Piper told her. They followed her into the dining room. Harry went around pulling out their chairs for them. Getting a smile from Paige, a smile and blush from Piper, a grin from Phoebe and a deep blush from Prue. **

**"Hhhh," Phoebe laughed at her sisters, for blushing. "Well, how about we get started eating." Prue said. All throughout dinner they talked to get toknow one another. And what powers they have, their battles they fought and demons. **

**"Are you ready to meet your family?" Harry asked the three sisters. They looked t each other. "Yes!" they answered together. They followed Phoebe upstairs to the attic. "So what do we need?" Piper asked. "Well the book of shadows should have a page fto tell you." Paige told them.**

**Making them nod, Prue goes over and starts flipping through the pages. "Ahhh, I found it." she told everybody. "Okay so what do we need?" Phoebe asked. "Well we need some crystalys, and then we say a spell." Piper said. **

** "I call forth from space and time ** Matriarchs of the Halliwell Line Mothers, Daughters, Our family spirit without end. To gather now, in this sacred place" The spirt fom of their grandmother and mother show up. 


End file.
